


Conversations on a Motel Bed 3

by antarshakes



Series: Conversations On a Motel Bed [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, obviously the author wrote pure self indulgent shit, you are invited to a glimpse of the fuckery that goes on in this authors head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarshakes/pseuds/antarshakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Sammy does some research (in)conspicuously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations on a Motel Bed 3

***

“Sammy, I’m home!”

“----”

“Hey!”

“Oh he..hey.”

“What were you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“…”

“…”

“Ooohkay.”

***

“Hey Sam. What’s u-”

“OH hey.”

“Dude, what are you-”

“Nuttin.”

“Dude, if it’s porn I’ll watch with you.”

“It’s just homework Dean.”

“You know what… I actually believe you.”

***

“HEYSAMIMHOME – AHA!”

“Dude!”

“Gotcha!” … “Now let’s see what y-”

  
“….”

“Really, Sam?”

“What?!”

“Really?” … “Lovers Guide?”

“…”

***

“HOMIGOD! Who.. wha.. where’d you learn that?!”

***

“Hey Dean, I got us pi-” … “What are you doing?”

“Nothin’….”

***  
 **End!**


End file.
